Separated
by Joonie Kim sie Kyusung Shipper
Summary: Kyu, aku tahu ini sangat konyol, tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku mencintaimu Kyu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu melebihi Yesung yang mencintaimu dan menjadi kekasihmu saat ini. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya sekarang? Dia hanya seorang yang selalu menyusahkanmu. Dia itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Kyusung New Fanfict
1. Chapter 1

Seorang namja kini berjalan dibawah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Kedinginan yang rasuki tulang dan dagingnya dibiarkan menguar dan merajai metabolism tbhnya. Walaupun tubuhnya kini mulai menggigil karena derasnya hujan. Tak menyurutkan langkah kaki namja itu tetap berjalan menelusuri jalan yang ia tapaki saat ini.

Hantaman rasa sakit yang diterima dari saudara dan kekasihnya sendiri membuat namja itu menatap kosong apa yang dihadapannya. Tak peduli jika hujan telah mengguyurnya selama 1 jam penuh. Membuat namja bersurai hitam itu menggiil kedinginan. Dia tidak menyangka jika saudaranya sendiri tega erebut kekasih yang selama ini menjadi cahaya dalam hidupnya.

"Hyung, aku kau sdah puas sekarang?"gumam namja itu yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Pandangan matanya kini mulai kabur, airmata yang sedari tadi mengalir di kedua belah pipinya membuatnya susah untuk memandang apa yang ada dihadapannya. Namja itu terseok berjalan. Namun, tak lama kemudian namja itu mulai terhuyung dan jatuh. Jalanan yang sepi membuat namja itu terus diguyur hujan. Dan lama kelamaan, mata onyx itu mulai kabur dan menutup pelan.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

** Super Junior**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Ryeowook**

**Genre :**

**Angst**

**Ratting :**

**T**

**Author :**

**Kim Rae Joon**

**Warning:**

**Typo**

**Yaoi**

**Attention :**

**Kalau tidak suka pairing lebih baik tekan tanda x.**

* * *

**~ Satu Minggu sebelumnya ~**

"Kyu, apa minggu depan kau ada acara? Aku ingin menikmati hari minggu depan bersamamu?"tanya namja bersurai hitam itu.

"Mianhae, Sungie hyung. Aku ada jadwal latihan bersama group vocalku. Aku tidak bisa. Cheongmal mianhae."ucap namja bernama Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Arraseoyo. Kajja cepatlah pergi, nanti kau terlambat."ucap Yesung.

"Kau mengusirku eoh?"goda namja bernama Kyuhyun.

"Ah,, Ahniyo… ini sudah pukul 8, nanti kau terlambat."desak Yesung.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau menciumku."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aiishhh, kau ini manja sekali Kyu!"ucap Yesung namun sedetik kemudian juga member sebuah morning pada Kyuhyun.

**_CHUUUP_**

"Sudahkan? Cepat pergi."ucap Yesung.

"Arraseo, aku akan terlambat. Jangan menungguku ne?"ucap Kyuhyun sabil berlari kecil.

"Siapa yang akan menunggumu. Dasar evil!"umpat Yesung.

"Hyuuung. Aku datang."ucap Jongjin

"Jongjin? Kau kemari ada apa?"tanya Yesung.

"Aku diminta eomma untuk mengajakmu pulang hari ini. Dan lagi aku minta sarapan hyung aku lapar."ucap Jongjin.

"Aish.. Kau ini! Sana cepat pergi kedapur, makan nasi goring punya hyung."ucap Yesung.

"Ohya, hyung. Aku tadi didepan melihat Kyuhyun hyung dijemput oleh Ryeowook hyung."ucap Jongjin.

"Biarkan saja toh mereka juga ada dalam sebuah groupband."ucap yesung sambil mengambilkan air putih untuk Jongjin.

"Tapi aku rasa Ryeowook hyung mencintai kekasihmu hyung."ucap Jongjin tanpa dosa.

**_DEG_**

"Jaga bicaramu Jongjin-ah. Apa alasanmu berkata seperti itu?"ucap Yesung setengah marah.

" Apa hyung tidak pernah berfikir? Coba hyung ingat-iangat akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun hyung selalu mengutamakan boyband miliknya, daripada bersamamu."ucap Jongjin.

"Itu karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal mereka Jongjin-ah."ucap Yesung saat memasakan telur ceplok untuk Jongjin.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau setiap hari dari dijemput sampai diantar pulang, itu juga oleh Ryeowook hyung? Apa hyung tidak curiga?"tanya Jongjin lagi.

"Buat apa Jongjin-ah. Itu mungkin karena arah rumah ini dengan Ryeowook hyung searah."ucap Yesung mulai terlihat guratan amarah diwajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari hyung lihat mereka berdua memang benar-benar menjalin hubungan?"tanya Jongjin yang sukses membuat seorang Yesung berhenti dari kegiatannya mencuci piring Kyuhyun.

"Kalau itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun"ucap Yesung tenang dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aish, kau itu memang babo hyung."umpat Jongjin.

"YAK! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan berangkat sekolah!"bentak Yesung.

"Arraseoyo."ucap Jongjin takut.

Namja bernama Yesung itu mulai membersihkan rumah. Dia dan Kyuhyun sudah resmi berpacaran sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Dia memutuskan untuk tingal bersama Kyuhyun sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Itu karena baik dia maupun Kyuhyun akan melaksanakan pernikahan tahun depan. Semua keluarganya merestui hubungan mereka.

Selama ini, banyak masalah yang bisa mereka selesaikan dengan baik, meski tak pelak, pertengkaran kecil maupun besar mewarnai hubungan mereka. Entah mengapa sikap Kyuhyun akhir – akhir ini membuat Yesung mulai merasa curiga. Namun, Ditepisnya perasaan curiga ataupun negativ yang merasuki hatinya. Yesung merasa Kyuhyun sekarang berubah, dia bukan Kyuhyun iliknya dulu. Kyuhyun yang sekarang lebih suka main diluar bersama groupnya ditimbang bersama dirinya dirumah.

Yesung mulai membersihkan ruang tamu, dapurm ruang makan, bahkan ruang keluarga. Kyuhyun adalah seorang musisi yang handal, banyak album telah mendongkrak namanya menjadi penyanyi papan atas bersama group boybandnya. Group boyband itu terdiri dari Kyuyun, Changmin, dan Ryeowook. Changmin adalah teman masa kuliah Kyuhyun. Sedang Ryeowook adalah saudara Yesung sekaligus teman bermain Kyuhyun.

Yesung kini mulai membersihkan kamar, dan mulai mencuci baju Kyuhyun yang kotor. Kegiatan Yesung setiap hari hanyalah menyiapkan makan malam maupun sarapan untuk Kyuhyun dan embersihkan rumahnya*seperti pembokat saja*#digampar. Saat akan memasukkan jas Kyuhyun dalam mesin cuci, Yesung menemukan sebuah surat dalam saku jas dalam Kyuhyun.

Yesung kemudian membuka perlahan surat itu. Surat dengan tulisan yang sangat rapi dan sangat dikenalinya. Yesung kini mulai membaca tiap kata, tiap kalimat, dan tidap baris yang dilontarkan dalam tulisan itu.

* * *

_**Dear Kyuhyun**_

_** Kyu, aku tahu ini sangat konyol, tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku mencintaimu Kyu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu melebihi Yesung yang mencintaimu dan enjadi kekasihmu saat ini. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya sekarang? Dia hanya seorang yang selalu menyusahkanmu. Dia itu terlalu manja. Tidak dewasa sama sekali dan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Bukankah seperti itu yang kau ucapkan padaku?**_

_** Aku tunggu jawabanmu minggu didepan di café Kona Beans jam 6 sore.**_

_**Orang yang mencintaimu.**_

_**Kim Ryeowook.**_

* * *

Yesung lalu membuang kertas itu, secarik kertas yang sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Secarik kertas yang meluluh-lantakkan pertahannannya. Secarik kertas yang berhasil mengoyakkan luka yang dalam dihatinya.

"Ja-Jadi seperti itukah aku dimatamu Kyu? Aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang selalu menyusahkanmu? Begitukah pandanganmu terhadapku?"ucap Yesung tidak percaya dalam isaknya.

**~ Skip Time ~**

**~ Hari Minggu ~ Kona Beans**

"Masih pukul 17.45, masih 15 menit lagi."ucap Yesung sambil melangkah masuk kedalam dan mencari tempat paling pojok di café tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian dia melihat Ryeowook yang datang sendirian dan Ryeowook kini melangkah menuju meja 2 baris didepan Yesung. Jadi pembicaraan apapun yang akan dilakukan pasti akan terdengar oleh Yesung. Yesung mulai merapatkan penyamarannya saat melihat Kyuhyun datang dan menemui Ryeowook dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mianhae aku telat."ucap Kyuhyun yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Gwaenchana, kau telah 3 menit. Kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Ryeowook.

"Terserah hyung."ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, pelayan, aku pesan milkshake rasa blueberry satu."ucap Ryeowook.

"Apa jawabanmu Kyu?"tanya Ryeowook to the point.

"Mungkin, memang seharusnya aku menerimamu hyung. Tapi aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan Yesung hyung."ucap Kyuhyun.

**_DEG_DEG_**

"Gwaenchana aku mengerti."ucap Ryeowook.

'Tidak,,, Kau berbohongkan Kyu? Tidak mungkin kau menghianatiku. Tidak mungkin'batin Yesung terkoyak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

Yesung menahan airmatanya menetes dari pelupuk iris onyx yang indah itu. Dia tidak mau lagi mendengar apapun dari Kyuhyun dia putar lagu lalu menplay dengan suara yang amat keras, meski membuat telinganya tersa sangat sakit. Apa pedulinya toh hatinya lebih sakit daripada telinganya.

**_JDAAARRR_**

**_JDARRR_**

Sambaran petir kini mulai menggelegar, bagaikan gemuruh yang mengoyak dan menghancurkan hatinya.

**_CRREEEEEZZZZZ_**

Hujan lebat kini mulai mengguyur kota kecil nan indah itu. Yesung berdiri dan mengeluarkan uang lalu ditinggalkannya uang itu di meja tempatnya duduk. Disaat dia berjalan keluar tak sekali-dua kali dia menabrak orang yang ada didepannya. Dengan sopan nan lirih, dia mengatakan "Jeoseonghamnida"berulang kali pada orang yang ditabraknya.

Setelah keluar dari café itu, dapat dilihat olehnya torehan senyum yang hilang dari Kyuhyun kini mulai mengembang. Dalam hati menyatakan bahwa, lebih baik dia yang menderita dan biarkan Kyuhyun bahagia. Namun otaknya bermasalah dengan hatinya, otaknya menyuruh untuk jangan menyerah memperjuangkan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu Kyu.."ucap Yesung sedetik kemudian lari dari café itu, untuk pulang kerumahnya.

**~ Skip Time ~**

"Eeennghhh,"erang seorang namja yang masih terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit.

"Hyung? Gwaenchanayo?"tanya Jongjin.

"Jongjin-aahh."ucap Yesung.

"Sungie-ah? Gwaenchanaso?"tanya sang eomma.

"Eomma.."ucap Yesung lemah.

"Sungie,, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"tanya sang Appa.

"Appa.."panggil Yesung lirih.

"Ne,, kami ada disini Sungie. Aku ada disampingmu."ucap sang eomma menenangkan Yesung.

"Ini,, dimana?"tanya Yesung yang kini mulai menyadari keberadaan dirinya ditempat yang asing.

"kau ada dirumah sakit changi. Kemarin kau pingsan. Sebenarnya ada apa?"tanya sang appa.

"Appa,, Eomma,,,"panggil Yesung.

"Ne, changi.."ucap sang appa dan eomma berbarengan.

"Aku minta batalkan pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung yang saat itu juga Kyuhyun membuka pintu rawat inap Yesung.

'MWOOO'batin Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Mianhae,, cheongmal mianhaee…**

**Hikz.., hikz,,, hikz,,, Joonie lagi patah hati,,, biarkan joonie membuat FF yang sesuai dengan keadaan hati joonie…**

**Huuwweeee eommaa….**

**Ye : Joonie-ah.. gwaenchnayo?**

**Kyu : Siapa yang berani melukaimu seperti ini hah?**

**Joonie : namchingu joonie eomma,**

**Kyu : MWO! Dimana dia? Dimana? *teriak***

**Joonie : *tunjuk ddangkoma**

**Ye & Kyu Sweatdrop.**

**Kyusung : bukan yang itu appa, eomma tapi yang sebelahnya.. *tunjuk seorang namja***


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kini aku masih berada di luar ruangan rawat inap Yesung hyung. Aku masih berfikir, kenapa dia mau memutuskan hubungan ini? Hubungan yang telah lama dibangun dengan susah payah. Tidakkah dia berfikir kalau aku akan kehilangannya?

"Hyungie-ah. Waeyo? Kenapa kau berubah hanya dalam 1 hari aku meninggalkanmu. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"gumamku lirih.

"Kyunnie?"panggil eomma Yesung hyung padaku.

"Ne, eomma."jawabku lirih.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kalian ada masalah?"tanya eomma padaku.

"Anniyo, eomma. Sejujurnya Kyunnie pun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyunnie sekarang bingung."ucapku tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. Aku remas kepalaku hingga terasa sakit, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari otakku.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kyu. Aku yakin ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja."ucap eomma menenangkan aku.

"Yesung hyung keadaannya bagaimana eomma. Sepertinya dia sudah membenciku. Eomma lihatkan tadi waktu aku masuk? Yesung hyung membentak dan menyuruhku pergi. Dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku."isakku perlahan.

"Aish,,, uljimayo. Sekarang Yesung sedang tidur. Dia hanya kecapaian dan kebanyakan pikiran. Tadi eomma sempat bicara singkat dengannya. Yesung bilang semuanya memang harus berakhir sekarang hanya itu yang diucapkan setelah kau pergi."ucap eomma sedih.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Hikz,,, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu telah berbuat apa? Hikz hikz hikz…"isakku semakin tak tahan lagi.

"Uljimaaa…"ucap eomma padaku dan memelukku.

* * *

**Separate**

**Disclaimer :**

** Super Junior**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Ryeowook**

**Genre :**

**Angst**

**Ratting :**

**T**

**Author :**

**Kim Rae Joon**

**Warning:**

**Typo**

**Yaoi**

**Attention :**

**Kalau tidak suka pairing lebih baik tekan tanda x.**

* * *

**Author POV**

Kini sudah 3 hari semenjak Yesung dirawat di rumah sakit. Kondisi kesehatannya pun kini berangsur membaik. Setiap hari, Jongjin, appa, eomma, dan Kyuhyun selalu datang kerumah sakit untuk menjenguknya. Namun ketiga kalinya juga Kyuhyun selalu diusir oleh Yesung. Entahlah sepertinya Yesung sudah mulai muak.

Namun dihari keempat ini, Kyuhyun berencana untuk tetap masuk kekamar Yesung untuk meminta penjelasan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia masuk kekamar Yesung. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yesung yang sedang makan bubur yang dimasakan oleh eommanya dan dibawakan oleh Jongjin.

Dengan tatapan terluka dan jengah, dia mulai membaringkan diri, sedang Jongjin yang melihat reaksi hyungnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

'bukankah mereka sudah dewasa? Tapi kenapa malah seperti anak kecil seperti ini?'batin Jongjin.

"Bisakah kita bicara hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun menatap Yesung nanar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Kyu. Semuanya sudah jelas. Aku ingin seua ini berakhir."ucap Yesung tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Hyungie, aku pergi dulu."ucap Jongjin melangkah untuk keluar ruangan.

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Itu artinya Jongjin telah keluar ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun kini melangkah untuk duduk dikursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh Jongjin. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun seolah bertanya, apa salahku hingga membuatmu marah seperti ini?

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Kyu?"tanya Yesung sakartis.

"Kenapa kau berubah hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin "buta" lebih daripada ini."ucap Yesung dingin nan datar.

"Maksud hyung apa? Aku tidak mengerti?"tanya Kyuhyun innocent

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku lelah. Bolehkan aku istirahat?"tanya Yesung yang secara tidak langsung mengusir Kyuhyun dari ruangannya.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun melangkah keluar ruangan Yesung. Dengan tatapan sedih dia melangkah keluar dengan tanda tanya besar yang masih hinggap dibenak Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung, dalam diam dia menangis. Yesung coba untuk melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang melangkah keluar ruangannya. Tatapannya sangat menyesakkan.

"Mianhae,"gumam Yesung pelan.

Sedang diluar ruangan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kosong pintu kamar Yesung. Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dan duduk disamping ruangan Yesung. Tak lama setelah itu Ryeowook datang dan menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Yesung sudah siuman? Boleh aku bicara denganya?"tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau masuk saja hyung. Yesung hyung ada didalam."jawab Kyuhyun.

"Okey."ucap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kemudian masuk ruangan Yesung, dan berselang waktu 10 menit Jongjin datang membawa sebotol air mineral yang dibelinya di Kantin Rumah Sakit.

"Untukmu hyung."ucap Jongjin memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerima botol mineral itu lalu membuka dan kemudian meminumnya.

"Haaahh,"desah nafas panjang Kyuhyun terdengar sangat berat.

"Untuk apa hyung kemari? Bukankah hari ini ada jadwal untuk konser?"tanya Jongjin.

"Aku tidak bisa Jongjin-ah. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Meninggalkan Yesung hyung yang terbaring sakit untuk melakukan konser."jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Bukankah hyung sangat mencintai profesi hyung saat ini?"tanya Jongjin lagi.

"Aku memang mencintai profesiku. Tapi semua ini aku lakukan untuk Yesung hyung. Aku ingin mengumpulkan uang dan segera meminangnya. Tapi setelah aku mendapatkan banyak uang, dia memintaku untuk pergi dari keidupannya. Tidakkah dia tahu kalau aku sangat ingin bersamanya? Tidakkah dia tahu kalau aku mencintainya?"ucap Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi.

"Tunggu,, Bukankah hyung mencintai Ryeowook hyung?"tanya Jongjin.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Aku mencintai Ryeowook hyung?"ucap Kyuhyun balik bertanya pada Jongjin.

"Ne, setelah Appa, eomma dan hyung waktu pertama kali Yesung hyung siuman dia bercerita kalau kau menerima cinta Ryeowook hyung di café Kona Beans."ucap Jongjin.

"A-Aku menerima cinta Ryeowook hyung? Tu-Tunggu jangan bilang kalau Yesung hyung…"ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya/

"Waktu itu sebelum hyung ditemukan pingsan, pagi harinya dia datang kerumah dan meminjam seragamku. Setelah itu dia pergi dan sorenya kami mendapat kabar kalau Yesung hyung masuk rumah sakit."ucap Jongjin.

"Berarti anak sekolah yang menabrak orang waktu di Kona Beans adalah Yesung hyung yang memata-mataiku."ucap Kyuhyun kemudian memutar otaknya untuk mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi 4 hari yang lalu.

Sedangkan didalam ruangan Ryeowook mencoba untuk mengajak bicara Yesung. Dengan enggan nan terpaksa, Yesung menanggapi soal apa yang dibicarakan Ryeowook padanya.

"Kau sudah makan Sungie?"tanya Ryeowook.

"Sudah."ucap Yesung dingin.

"Sudah minum obat?"tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Belum, obatnya habis. Asih menunggu suster yang mengantarnya."ucap Yesung.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun, Sungie?"tanya Ryeowook to the point.

"Tidak usah dibicarakan lagi hyung. Aku sudah melepaskannya."ucap Yesung berusaha tegar.

'Ngapain sich nih orang tanya itu? Bukankah dia sudah mendapatkan Kyuhyun! Abil sana, dan cepat angkat kaki dari ruanganku.'batin Yesung.

"Kau tak perlu melepaskan apa yang menjadi milikmu Sungie?"ucap Ryeowook.

"Maksud hyung apa? Aku tak mengerti!"ucap Yesung sakartis dan memalingkan muka ke arah jendela.

"Aku tahu kau datang ke Kona Beans café minggu lalu."ucap Ryeowook tersenyum.

**_DEG_DEG_**

**_ECH_**

**_SRET_**

"Bagaimana bisa?"gumam Yesung sedikit kaget dan langsung memandang mata Ryeowook, berharap ada kebohongan disana, tapi nyatanya nihil.

"Kau memakai seragam Jongjin bukan?"tanya Ryeowook.

"…."Yesung hanya menunduk.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 20 tahun Sungie. Aku tahu siapa kamu, aku tahu bagaimana kamu, dan aku tahu sikap, watak, dan perilakumu. Hyung tahu semuanya."ucap Ryeowook.

"….."

"Haaaahhhh"desah panjang Ryeowook menghadapi Yesung yang memang sama keras kepalanya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau dengar dan lihat tak seperti apa yang kau duga Sungie."ucap Ryeowook.

"Tidak seperti apa yang aku lihat? Maksud hyung apa!"ucap Yesung lebih tinggi.

**Flashback ON**

_**Ryeowook POV**_

_Masih ada waktu 10 menit lagi, aku memasuki Kona Beans dengan hati yang bisa dibilang sudah tahu apa yang akan dikataan Kyuhyun. Aku melihat seluruh ruangan kafe ni, dibagian pojok, aku melihat 2 bangku yang kosong. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kesana._

_Setelah aku duduk di baris nomor dua, aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat seorang pelajar. Apakah dia sedang menunggu kekasih-. Hey,, tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal namja ini. Benarkah dia-.._

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

_Aku datang terlambat menemui Ryeowook hyung sore ini. Ini semua salahkan pada bis yang mengantarku. Nomor Yesung hyung juga tidak aktif lagi. Dimana dia sekarang ini. Aku lalu masuk kedala café, ku lihat Ryeowook hyung melambaikan tangan kearahku. Aku lalu menghampirinya._

_"Mianhae aku telat."ucapku yang terlihat ngos-ngosan._

_"Gwaenchana, kau telah 3 menit. Kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Ryeowook hyung._

_"Terserah hyung."ucapku._

_"Baiklah, pelayan, aku pesan milkshake rasa blueberry satu."ucap Ryeowook hyung._

_**Author POV**_

_"Apa jawabanmu Kyu?"tanya Ryeowook hyung to the point._

_"Mungkin, memang seharusnya aku menerimamu hyung. Tapi aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan Yesung hyung."ucap Kyuhyun._

_"Gwaenchana aku mengerti."ucap Ryeowook._

_"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa hyung. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Meski Yesung hyung itu seperti anak kecil. Tapi aku mencintai apa ada padanya."ucap Kyuhyun."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum._

_"Ahaahaha, berarti hyung salah dong memilihmu?"tanya Ryeowook._

_"Tentu saja hyung, hyung harus mencari orang yang lebih baik daripada aku."ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa._

_**_GRREEEKK_*Author tidak yakin ini bunyi kursi yang digeser***_

_Seorang namja memakai seragam SMA melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan dia meninggalkan uangnya dimeja tempatnya duduknya tadi. Melihat namja yang keluar tadi Ryeowook mulai menyeringai. Menyeringai jahil._

_'Ternyata benar kau..'batin Ryeowook yang masih saja menyeringai._

_Namja itu melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa dan tak pelak dia menabrak satu dua orang. Sambil membnkuk dia mengatakan "Jeoseonghamnida". Menambah seringaian Ryeowook mulai lebar. Kyuhyun mulai menyadari siapa yang diperhatikan Ryeowook._

_"Hyung! Aku cemburu saat aku berbicara denganmu malah kau memerhatikan orang lain."ucap Kyuhyun merajuk dengan dibuat-buat yang malah terkesan_er_aneh._

_"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau aku memacari namja pelajar tadi?"tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya._

_Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, lalu memerhatikan tingkah Ryeowook didepannya._

_'Kelihatannya hyung memang sudah tidak waras!'batin Kyuhyun._

_"Ya! Hyung sukanya yang berondong melulu!"bentak Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa bersama Ryeowook._

_"Ahahahahaha"tawa Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook mulai tercipta._

_"Aku serius Kyu, bolehkah aku memacarinya?"tanya Ryeowook disela tawanya._

"_Tidak boleh!"ucap Kyuhyun yang msih tertawa._

_"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Ryeowook._

_'Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu kalau..'batin Ryeowook._

_"Tentu saja perbedaan umur kalian terlampau jauh hyung. Tidak mungkin aku menjerumuskan seorang pelajar kepada orang jahat sepertimu."ucap Kyuhyun._

_'Ahahahaa, meleset.'batin Ryeowook miris._

_"Sudah hyung, perutku jadi sakit."ucap Kyuhyun._

**Flashback OFF**

"Jadi begitulah Sungie ceritanya."ucap Ryeowook tanpa dia dan Yesung sadari kalau sedari tadi Kyuhyun dan Jongjin sudah ada didalam kamar Yesung.

"…." Yesung masih saja menunduk.

"Hyung minta maaf ne. sudah membuat kalian bertengkar seperti ini. Dan hyung juga minta maaf sudah menjahili kalian."ucap Ryeowook yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya padahal tidak gatal.

Yesung mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai tersenyum kembali. Terlihat semburat amarah dan lega diwajah cantik itu.

"Gwaenchana hyung"ucap Yesung dan Kyuhyun bebarengan. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook kaget melihat Kyuhyun dan Jongjin sudah ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Aahahahaha, sepertinya aku harus kabur. Jaa"ucap Ryeowok mulai kabur karena aura hitam Kyuhyun sudah datang kembali.

"Ya! Tidak akan aku biarkan kau lari hyung. Kau sudah membodohiku dengan pertanyaanmu itu. Dan kau tidak memberitahuku kalau pelajar yang kau maksudkan waktu itu adalah Yesung hyung. Mati kau sekarang hyuuuuuuuuung."ucap Kyuhyun keras.

"Kyaaaa… tuhan selamatkan aku dari binatang buas ini."ucap Ryeowook mulai lari dan berdoa.

"Apa katamu! Binatang buas? Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."ucap Kyuhyun penuh amarah dan kembali mengejar Ryeowook.

"ahahahahahaaahaha,"tawa Jongjin dan Yesung.

**~ FIN ~**

Joonie : Yay selesaii. Akhirnya drama TwoShoot telah selesaiii.

Yesung : ahahahahaha

Kyuhyun : jangan menertawakanku hyung. *cemberut*

Yesung : habisnya kau dikatain binatang buas sama wookie.

Ryeowook : Tapi dia pantas menerimanya hyung.

Kyuhyun : gggggrrrrrrrrrr *mulai marah*

Yesung & Ryeowook : kaburrrrrrrrrrr

Kyuhyun : hei kalian jangan lari *kejar Yesung dan Wookie*

Joonie dan Kyusung : ahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**_SRET_**

Kyusung : *berhenti tertawa* dimana mereka eonnie…

Joonie : *geleng kepala* tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryeowook : *berdiri tepat dibelakang Joonie dan Kyusung* kalian menertawakan apa?

**_ECH_**

Joonie & Kyusung : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
